Cooper Reynolds
History Humble Beginnings Superman is a half Kryptonian from the long dead planet Krypton which was destroyed many years ago. No one is sure who his father was or how he survived the destruction of Krypton or even what his Kryptonian name is, but Cooper, as he was named always knew he was different. It wouldn't be until he was 13 that his parents finally told him about the day they found him. He was shown his ship that he came to Earth in and once he touched it he was flooded with information. Having only super strength and speed, after touching the ship, the rest of his powers manifested and he found himself capable of incredible things. Nemisis Revealed It wasn't long after he left Memphis for New York that he found himself being stalked by a mysterious figure. When he finally confronted the figure, he was taken aback because he thought it was the orginal Superman. However, knowing he was dead, Cooper soon figured out it was in fact Bizarro, the famous nemisis of the orginal Superman. Re-escaped the Phantom Zone, Bizarro's old body had grown considerably weak and he needed a new host. Cooper immediatly attacked Bizarro, but he played right into his hand and Bizarro now had a younger body and looked exactly like Cooper. Taking off into the night, Bizarro would then continue to be Cooper's toughest enemy. 'New' Superman To combat him, Cooper took up the mantle of Superman, but instead of an outfit, like the previous one, he merely wore a crimson mask over his face and simply wore a blue shirt and red jacket. To this day, Cooper still patrols New York City as the new Superman. Oddly enough, even with his frequent encounters with Bizzaro, and that fact that Bizarro knows Cooper's real identity, Bizarro has not revealed it to the public. X-Swarm For a time, Cooper, along with his friends Kevin Smith and Cassidy Lynch, formed a group to help protect New York City. The squared off with Bizarro, E.C.H.O., A.R.C., and countless other threats before the groups inevitable end. Cooper fled New York City with Bizarro giving chase hoping to lead him away from the city to stop his destructive rampages. World "Tour" From the streets of Berin, to the open expanses of Russia, Cooper and Bizarro dueled in a variety of places. They met in combat on every continent. They battled in the Sands of the Sahara Desert. They battled in the frozen wastes of Siberia. They battled in the jungles of the Amazon. They even battled in the crowded streets of Paris. Everywhere one went, the other followed and a climactic battle ensued. It wasn't long until Cooper and Bizarro returned to the United States. Cooper managed to subdue Bizarro and trapped him in Alaska during the period of time when the sun was out almost premanently. Knowing he didn't much time until the fabled "30 days of night", Cooper returned to mainland America to recharge. Where he ended up next, he would have never guessed. Out of the Freezer, Into the Oven COMING SOON!!! Strength Level Superman's strength is almost exponential given the fact that rays from the yellow sun can increase his power. Superhuman Powers *'Flight:' Can fly up to speeds of Mach 4 *'Super Strength:' Can lift almost any object with ease and his strength level can be increased with exposure to the yellow sun. *'Heat Vision:' Has the power to shoot translucent rays of heat from his eyes. These rays are invisible to the naked eye. *'Super Speed:' Can run up to speed of 300 miles per hour. *'Super Hearing:' Can hear a whisper from over 50 feet away as thought it were being whispered to him *'X-Ray Vision:' Using his vision he can see through all materials except lead. Weaknesses Green Kryptonite is deadly in prolonged exposure and blue Kryptonite removes all his power. Also, unlike the original Superman, Cooper is only half-Kryptonian therefore he does not share the same total invulnerability that Kal-El did. Active Threads None Past Threads Shock and Awe I'm you, just a little more...Bizzare Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory: Jedi_Kit_Fitsu